Aminésia
by Srta Kido
Summary: Algo atinge a cabeça do Shaka e o cavalero perde a memória, o que os outros cavaleiros vao fazer pra resolver esses problema?por favor mandem reviews!


Algo atinge a cabeça de Shaka e ele perde a memoria, o que farão os outro cavaleros para resolver esse

problema!

Bom essa é a minha primera fic, espero que gostem, esta meio longa pq eu não quis dividir em capitulos

**Aminésia**

Era mais uma manha calma no santuario, como sempre saori e shion ocupados com montes de papeis,

os cavaleros ressusitados como não tinham mais batalhas , nao tinham nada para fazer. oO

Aioria, Mdm, Deba e Kanon estavam no telhado da casa de leão, tapando uns buracos que causavam

goteiras na quinta casa:

Deba- Kanon me passa uma telha!

Kanon- Eh pra já Debão

Kanon que nunca foi bom de pontaria , errou mais uam vez e a telha que era pra ir em direção das mãos de

Deba, passou longe e pra fora du telhado.

Telha - plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak -caiu e quebrou

Aioria- pqp Kanon agente não pode fikar quebrando telha, a Saori não vai me dar mais dinheros pra comprar

mais telhas -disse isso enquanto ia ate a beira du telhado ver o estado que ficou a tela - CARAMBA!

Vendo o espanto do amigo Deba, Kanon e Mdm tbm vão a beira du telhado para ver o que tinha acontecido

Deba, Mdm, Kanon - CARAMBA

A Telha que tinha sido jogada pra fora do telhado tinha caido bem na cabeca do Shaka, que agora estava

desmaiado no chão

Deba, Kanon, Aioria e Mdm desceram logo do telhado para ir acudir o virginiano

Kanon- Shaka..Shaka..Shakinha..acorda - disse o geminiano desesperado , pq afinal ele que tinha jogado a telha

Deba- Calma kanon...não sacode ele

Mdm-olha soh...ele esta acordando

Kanon- Graças a zeus

Shaka - aiii, minha cabeça -disse todo atorduado-

Deba, Kanon, Aioria e Mdm , só observavam o virginiano, que olhava para os lados com a maior kra de besta

Shaka- aaaai...onde estou

Mdm- como assim onde esta, vc esta nu santuario

Shaka- que...santuario! o que eh isso...alias, quem são vcs!

Kanon-ai era soh o que me faltava, o "ceguinho" perdeu a memoria

Deba- Vc não se lembra de nada! -disse a Shaka

Shaka- aiiii...não, que sou eu! quem são vcs!

Mdm- Ah vc eh o Shaka o cavaleiro de virgem

Shaka- Shaka! e isso eh nome!- cavaleiro de virgem? que porra eh essa!

Deba- Eh realmente ele perdeu a memoria, o Shaka de antes nunca falaria um palavrão

Os cavaleiros acharam melhor levar o Virginiano para dentro da casa de leão, deixaram o cavaleiro desmemoriado

no sofa e foram pra cozinha:

Kanon- E agoraa...qq agente faz!

Deba- eh bom vc kanon pensar em alguma coisa, pq a culpa pra varia eh sua

Kanon- Pra varia nada..a culpa eh sempre do Milo, soh as vezes eh minha

Deba, Mdm, Aioria - ¬¬

Aioria- Agente devia contar pra ele quem ele é, pra ver se ele se lembra

Mdm- é , mais eu acho que agente devia chamar o Mu, ele sim tem paciencia suficiente pra fazer uma coisa dessas

Deba- Aleluia...finalmente vc teve uma boa ideia Mdm

Mdm- ¬¬

Aioria- Tah eu vou chamar o Mu..e vcs vao levando um copo d'agua pra ele

Eles voltaram a sala, Deba leveou um copo d'agua pro Shaka, que continuava sentado no sofa , com uma cara de besta

enormeee...Deba entregou o copo a Shaka que bebeu tudo de uma vez, não demoreou mto e Aioria apareceu com Mu,

o Ariano olhou para o virginiano e disse:

Mu- Ele tah com uma cara de idiota maior q a do Kanon

Kanon-¬¬...qq vc tah querendo dizer com isso!

Aioria- vcs não vão começar a discutir besteiras agora...temos algo mais importante pra fazer

Mu sentou ao lado de Shaka, os outros cavaleros observavam o ariano

Shaka- oi.. vc vai em dizer quem eu sou, onde estou, quem são vcs e qq eh esse negocio de santiario e calavero de virgem?

Mu- vou sim...o seu nome eh Shaka...-nesse monento foi interrompido pelo virginiano-

Shaka- isso akele idiota ai -aponta pra Mdm- jah me disse ¬¬

Mu- ¬¬ ...mais então eu vou te dizer algo alem disso

Shaka- aaaaaaas sim

_Enquanto isso, Deba, Mdm, Aioria e Kanon que observavam tudo comentavam:_

_Deba- nossa mais essa pancada dexo o Shaka alem de desmemoriado, o deixou grosso tambem, o shaka de antes nunca _

_seria grosso com alguem, mto menos com o Mu que eh tão amigo dele_

_Kanon- E o pior...o Shaka nunca falaria um palavrao...e esse ai jah disse um monte_

_Mdm- e tudo por culpa de quem neh_

_Kanon- olha aki caranguejo..foi sem kere viu_

_Aioria- tah tah tah...parem de brigar...vamos ver se o mu consegue fazer a memoria du Shaka_

Voltando ao Desmemoriado virginiano e a Mu

Mu-mais então...seu nome eh Shaka, e vc veio da india ate a grecia que é onde nos estamos a alguns anos, veio para se

tornar um cavalero de Athena...-foi interrompido novamente-

Shaka- cavalero de athena...que merda é essa!

Mu-com toda paciencia- Bom Shaka, os cavaleiros de athena são os protetores da deusa, e vc se tornou um dos doze cavaleiros mais poderosos de athena, os cavaleros de ouro, e vc é o cavaleiro de virgem. Então Shaka, consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa!

Shaka- hum...-ainda sentindo dores na cabeça- não

Mu continuou explicando ao Shaka sobre os cavaleiros, armaduras e sobre o loiro ser o uma pessoa mto calma e sabia, que

é budista e que passava dias meditando, o virginiano continuava sem se lembrar de nada, e ficava cada vez mais confuso.

Depois de duas horas o Mu jah tinha explicado tudo a Shaka e o loiro continuava sem se lembrar de nada, cansado de tudo

isso Mdm resolveu tomar uma atitude:

Mdm:Mu venha aqui

Mu- o que vc quer Mdm, não ve que eu estou encinando o Shaka a meditar!

Mdm- mais isso não vai dar certo, jah fazem hotas q vc tah tentando fazer o Shaka lembar pelo menos do nome dele e nada

Kanon- eeeeh pela primera vez o Mdm essta certo, nos devemos tentar outra coisa!

Mu-AAAAh e vcs querem que eu fassa o que! de uma pancada na cabeça dele! oO

Deba- Pior que isso eh bem capaz de funcionar

Mu- eu não vou fazer isso com ele!

Mdm- mais é a nossa unica saida, ou vc quer deixar ele assim pra sempre

Kanon- eeeeeeeh!

Mu- Cala boca Kanon , pq vc a culpa do Shaka estar assim eh SUA! -disse o ariano começando a se estressar-

Aiolia- Calma Mu...vc não é assim!

Mu e Mdm começaram a discutir sem parar, Debão e Aiolia tentavam alcalmar os amigos e Kanon não sabia o que fazer

se sentia culpado pelo o que aconetceu com Shaka. O loiro jah não aguentava mais ficar sentando nakele sofá, levantou

e foi fuçar nas coisas do Aiolia e viu um livro que estava escrito -Ordem do cavaleros de Athena- ele resolveu pegar, mais

estava no alto e na hora que ele puxou o livro, todos os outro livros que estavam em cima do tal livro cairam todos na

cabeça do Shaka, que desmaiou dinovo.

Kanon que era o unico que não estava discutindo fikou desesperado:

Kanon- Mdm...olha lah...Aiolia...o Shaka...Debão...caiu tudo nele...Mu...o Shaka desmaio denovo

Mu- Fica queto Kanon.. vc non tah vendo que...SHAKA!-fikou desesperado ao ver o amigo desmaiado dinovo

Finalmente Mu e os outros perceberam o que tinha aconetcido com o Shaka,e correram lá para ajudar.

Mu-Aiii ele esta acordando

Deba- Graças a Zeus

Kanon- serah que a outra pancada fez a memoria dele voltar! oO

Aiolia- Shaka...vc esta bem!

Shaka- Mais é claro que eu estou bem...parem de ficar pegando em mim...aiiii soh a minha cabeça que doiiiii...parem

com isso o que que é.. vcs estao locos!

Mu-Não Shaka, nos so estamos preocupados pq vc estava com aminesia

Mdm- É o Kanon jogou uma telha na sua cabeça oO

Kanon- cala boca Mdm

Shaka-sim..agora sim eu me lembro disso...Kanon seu energumeno!

Debão- De um desconto a ele Shaka..foi sem querer

Aiolia- É dessa vez ele fez merda sem qurer

Kanon- será que vcs podem parar de flar que eu soh fasso besteiras!

Mdm- Cala boca Kanon...e viu Mu eu disse que isso de uma pancada na cabeça ia funcioanar

Mu-Eu nunca ia usar dessas tecnicas rusticas para curar o Shaka

Shaka- tah tah tah bom...obrigada pelo esforco de vcs mais eu estou com dor de cabeca e preciso voltar pra minha casa

Mu- sim Shaka...eu te acompanho

E assim Debão, Aiolia, Mdm e Kanon puderam voltar a concertar o telhado, Mu volou a sua casa e Shaka...bom ele vai passar

uns dias com dor de cabeça..mais nada que o homem mais proximo de deus não supere!

**FIM**


End file.
